Yajuu Yajuu no Mi
The Yajuu Yajuu no Mi (獣獣の果実 Beast Beast Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of any animal that the user has come into contact with. It was eaten by Scott.D.Rio. "Yajuu" (獣) is the japanese meaning for "Beast". This ability is not to be confused with a Zoan-class power, as the user cannot transform into an animal. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Animal-Animal Fruit. This fruit is conidered extremely rare among most Paramecia devil fruits, as this fruit is the closest fruit to becoming a Zoan user, just missing the ability to transform into the animal they are mimicing. Apperance This devil fruit has the standard shape of a typical devil fruit, albeit looking slightly more rounded than the usual ones. It is colored completely purple, and has the infamous Devil Fruit swirls plastered all around its surface. Strengths The fruit's greatest strength is it's ability to completely and perfectly mimic the ability of any mammal, fish, or mythical creature that the user comes into contact with. To simply, if the user so much as touches the animal even once, all of it's strength, fighting potential, and knowledge regarding it's species becomes available to the user. However, the user must also conceed to the fact that if their will is weaker than the will of the animal they come into contact with, their personality and persona could be overtaken and they could actually become the animal itself, albeit only in personality. This makes the fruit a very dangerous fruit to use for a person who isn't as strong willed as others are. How the fruit operates is that when the user comes into contact with an animal of any species, that animal's data is sent into the user's brain. From there, all the user has to do is concetrate hard enough and the brain can access that set data of information that the user absorbed and apply it to their body, giving them the althetism, reflex, and or senses of the animal. The fruit not only adds the improved senses of the animal, but also factors in the already present abilities of the user, meaning this fruit can essentially double the power of the user, if they are in great physical condition and have above human strength. Mimicing the animal's abilities does not only just mean gaining their strengths and weaknesses, it also means that the user actually embodies the spirit of that animal and in a sense, becomes that animal but just in human form. For example, if the user were to touch a dog or an eagle, then the user could have acess to a dog's heightened sense of smell and an eagle's excellent eye sight. However, as noted earlier, if the user's will is not as strong as the dog's, then the user themself could be influenced by the dog's personality, and actually think they're a dog. Another one of the fruit's greatest strengths is the fact that it can replicate any animal, including humans who have turned into animals from their devil fruits. The level of threat this fruit can very depending on the person who has access to it. On one hand, the user could be as harmless as a kitten, but on the other hand the user could be as dangerous as a dragon. Weaknesses The fruit's major weakness lies in the fact that the user has to physically touch the animal for the power to take affect. This makes the fruit usless if the user does not come into contact with any animals during their lifetime. Another huge factor that was mentioned earlier was that, if the user's will or spirit is not as strong as the animal they are mimicing, then their entire persona could be erased, and they could be trapped as whatever animal they're copying forever. The user can only have access to one fruit at a time and cannot use all of the powers he or she has gathered at the same time, as the overwhelming data would most likely tear the body to shreads. However, it seems with the right amount of training, Rio has learned the ability to call upon two powers at the same time as his maximum limit. As noted by himself, any more than that would put too much of a strain on his body to the point where it would be an hindarance to him. Also, using the fruit's power too many times can deplete the user's life energy very quickly. Fatigue and exhaustion are two symptoms of a user who has overused the power of the fruit in a day. Usage Scott.D.Rio, the main protagonist of One World ate the Yanjuu Yanjuu no mi and has access to all of the abilities of any animal he touches. Rio uses the fruit very wisely and uses the powers of the animals he's captured, only in situations that calls for them. For example, during his chase of a theif he was going after, he used the power of a sonic duck he met along his journey and became extremely fast, capable of reaching speeds that surpass human speed. Here are a few animals and their ablities that Rio has picked up over his time in the Grand Line: *'Beast Mode: Ox' (獣モード Shishi mōdo Oxuh): During Rio's childhood, he befriended a rare breed of Ox called the "Mubashi" that had exceptional physical strength even for an animal. Thanks to this, Rio gains immense power throughtout his entire body and his body becomes rock hard and durable, making his attacks twice as effective. Rio uses this fruit mostly to improvise different attacks that he comes up with on the spot, such as throwing huge objects at his opponents and punching the ground, shattering the surface. **'Ox Mode: Hammer Fist' (モードハンマー 拳 OX mōdohanmā-ken): Rio draws back one of his arms and concentrates a great deal of his strength, flexing all of the muscles in that arm into his fist. Jumping forward, Rio dashes in front of his opponent and delivers a devistating punch across their face, usually sending them crashing backwards as they cannot handle the sheer strength of the attack. **'Ox Mode: Elbow Smash' (モード肘スマッシュ OX mōdo hiji sumasshu): A variation of the Hammer Fist where instead of sending his concentrated muscles to his fist, he sends them to his elbows and then brings them down hard on the floor, creating a gigantic tremor in the process. *'Beast Mode: Eagle' (獣モードワシ Shishi mōdo Egurh): During Rio's childhood, he brefriended an local Eagle that came to the forest to collect its daily meal by swooping down on its victims. Thanks to this, when Rio uses this mode, he gains immesne physical sight and can see a great distance ahead of him. Rio's pupil also seems to change slightly when he uses this form, as his eyes become more narrowed almost cat like. **'Eagle Mode: Flight' (ワシモード飛行 Washimōdo hikō): By focusing his mind to enter the Eagle's mindset, Rio is able to propel his body upwards and give the apperance that he is flying. Similiar to the CP9's Geppou technique, Rio constantly needs to keep his hands outwards in the air as if they were wings. This mode provides great mobility and can cover a good distance in a short amount of time, espeically after the time skip where Rio has mastered it to the point where he no longer needs his hands and can levitate his body with it. *'Beast Mode: Monkey' (獣モード猿 Shishi mōdo Monki): ''One of the animals that Rio became friends with when he was a young boy was a monkey named ToTo that used to perform acrobatics and tricks. Rio was always amazed by the lightness and gracefulness that the monkey performed and opted himself to become more like him. In this mode, Rio gains the agilness and gymnastic ability of a monkey, to the point where he becomes as light as a feather. The mode goes perfectly in conjuction with Rio's fighting style and Rio uses this mode only during serious fights where he needs 100 % of his fighting ability. **'Monkey Mode: Rolling Tornado''' (サルモードローリング竜巻 Sarumōdo Worring Torenado): One of Rio's signature techniques while in this mode. Jumping into the air, Rio uses the advantage of this mode to propel himself high into the air and spin his body a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Because of the sheer force of his spins, he eventually begins to create a black tornado (signalling where a part of his nick name came from) and releases it, kicking the opponent with destructive force, enough to shatter a rip cage or some bones. *'Beast Mode: Wolf' (獣モードオオカミ Shishi mōdo Wuffu): *'Beast Mode: Sonic Duck '(獣モードソニックダック Sonikku Dakku): Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Cooljoshua567